Invisible Man
by AdriannaLili
Summary: Draco believes he is invisible to one of his best friends and secret crush. Can she change his mind. Will she even realize it in time. Rateing for Language. DG fic with emplied HH.


_**Invisible Man**_

_**Summery: Draco feels he is invisible to his best friend and secret crush can she change his mind? Rating is for language. **_

_**Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. The Characters are owned but Jo Rowling. The Song is by 98 degrees. I am a bit obsessed with this song as of late hope you enjoy the story. It might be an one shot though probably not. It all depends on how many reviews I get. **_

_**Lili**_

_**Oh one more thing Draco is a little out of character and so it Harry. Harry is only in for a short time but he is being a smart ass.**_

**Invisible Man**

Draco Malfoy walked past a group of his former friends from Slytherin and over to the Gryffindors standing in front of the Transfiguration Classroom.

"Hey Guys" He said.

"Hey Draco" said the Golden Trio.

"Where's Ginny." Draco asked.

"Um over there I think." Hermione said while being held by her boyfriend Harry. Draco looked over to where she was pointing. Ginny was standing there talking, more like flirting with Dean Thomas.

"What does she see in him anyway? He is a cheating Bastard." Draco said angrily (_**AN: Sorry to all those Dean fans)**_

"Hey Mate, sorry but green really isn't your color. Green eyes really don't match blond/white hair." Harry said. (_**AN: for those to slow to understand he is talking about the green eyed monster called Jealousy.)**_ "Best let those who can handle green have it."

Harry smirked as Draco called him a git.

They went in to class and Draco's jealousy didn't get any better.

After class Ginny ran up to Hermione who was talking to Harry, Ron, and Draco. "He asked me out. Dean asked me out."

Harry and Ron glanced at Draco.

"Cool what did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I told him I would think about it."

Draco had suddenly had enough. He walked away without saying a word.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ginny asked following her best guy friend with her eyes.

The others glanced sympathetically at him as he left then shrugged. Ginny made up her mind and followed Draco as he conjured a guitar, and headed towards the Room of Requirement.

She followed him stealthily into the Room and hid behind a cabinet facing the couch. She kept herself hidden as she watched him tune his guitar. Ginny heard Draco talking to himself as he tuned. "What does she see in that jerk? If only Ginny would see me." Upon hearing her name Ginny froze. "What in the name of Merlin am I thinking. She'll never like me that way." Draco strummed a few chords while Ginny thought about what she had just heard. She almost had it worked out when Draco started to sing.

**You can hardly wait to tell all your friends**

**How his kisses taste sweet like wine. **

**And how he always makes your heart skip a beat **

**When ever he walks by.**

It was true every time something big happened in a relationship she always told Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco, her best friends.

**And if your feeling down he'll pick you up**

**And he'll hold you close when your all alone. **

**He's everything you've been dreamin' of **

Ginny shank on to the floor. It was true she always told them that what ever boyfriend she had at the time made her feel better but it wasn't the complete truth.

**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep in to mine **

**Telling me more than any words could say.**

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you all I am **

**Is the invisible man**

Ginny thought about her and Draco's relationship she was the first person to trust him. His first friend out side Slytherin but she didn't treat him like one. He tried to tell her bout the slime ball gits she dated but she never listened and he as always right. Even when she learned the truth she didn't apologize for not listening to him.

**You probably spend hours on the grounds **

**Talking bout nothing at all. **

**Doesn't matter what the conversation **

**Just as long as he comes.**

He was almost right. She did tend to hand out on that grounds a lot but not with boys. Mainly it was after breakups she would think about how Draco was right and how he always seemed to cheer her up.

**Oh lost in a love so real and so sincere **

**I'll wipe away all those tears **

**But your face lights up when ever he appears. **

Draco was almost always there after anything bad happens. Trying to cheer her up. But by looking at her past relationships from someone else's point of view it seemed like her next crush or boyfriend cheered her up.

**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep in to mine **

**Telling me more than any words could say.**

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you all I am **

**Is the invisible man**

Ginny moved closer to him without him knowing it. This was easy considering the fact that she was in the Room of Requirement. Cabinets and things like that appeared as she went. Draco was so wrapped up in singing he didn't notice.

**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep in to mine **

**Telling me more than any words could say.**

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you all I am **

**Is the invisible man**

Ginny finally got behind Draco and stood up waiting for him to finish the song.

**I wish you'd look at me that way**

**Your beautiful eyes looking deep in to mine **

**Telling me more than any words could say.**

**But you don't even know I'm alive **

**Baby to you all I am **

**Is the invisible man**

"Your not invisible to me you know." Ginny said. Draco gasped and turned to find Ginny standing behind him. Before he could say anything Ginny kissed him.

**_Fin or is it Read and Review. if you want it continued let me know. _**

**_love ya all_**

**_Lili_**


End file.
